


Cracky Fang Parallels | Teasing Awake

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Cracky Fang Parallels | A Castlevania Series [8]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Mirror of Fate, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Aftermath, Biting, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, Teasing, Tickling, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a rather heavy night leaves the perfect opportunity to tease Trevor a little. At least that is what Alucard believes.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracky Fang Parallels | Teasing Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Knights/gifts).



Trevor twitched lightly when he felt something soft brushing along his neck. He grunted, blinking briefly, then curling up again in bed. After a long night of slaughter and a veritable orgy with Succubi, Incubi and Alucard, he was not in the mood of getting up right now. He just wanted to get some more rest and nurse off the feeling of a hangover lurking there in the back of his mind. He felt full, sated, and overall too fucking lazy to wake up right now. Of course, he knew who was teasing him there. There was no question that it was Alucard who had crawled into his bed shortly after he had collapsed into the silken sheets. But still, Trevor didn’t want to wake up right now.

“Come on, Trevor…” The soft voice, still somewhat dreamy, rang clearly through the haze around Trevor’s mind. Even with being rather sated, Trevor didn’t feel like he was fit enough to get up. He grunted again, moving his head lightly. “You’re rather adorable like that, you know. You’re still out of it, aren’t you? Completely out of the loop and not willing to move that sexy body of yours even one inch.”

Trevor managed a soft noise that was closer to a chuckle than a huff, but still, he was rather lazy. He could feel Alucard kissing along his back and a bit further down, to leave a soft bite on his backside, but on the whole, Alucard was acting surprisingly tame overall. It was as though the dhampir had become rather soft after the last night, but that didn’t necessarily mean that there would be just cuddly times all evening long. They would get active again soon enough, but it might just happen a little later than usually.

“Hey, open your eyes at least. You can’t sleep through the evening like that.” Alucard nibbled along Trevor’s shoulders, then further up along his nape and to the side until he could suckle on his earlobe. “Come on. You know I’ll just tease you on and on, until I will get you to wake up and actually talk to me.”

Trevor huffed softly, then slowly propped himself up on his forearms and tiredly glared at Alucard. Alucard chuckled and brushed some stray strands of white hair out of Trevor’s face, and then kissed his lips softly. “Sorry about that, my dear little vampire. But you just looked so adorably smashed. But that is something that I won’t tease you with for much longer, no worries.”

Trevor hissed and pulled himself on top of Alucard, who was giving him a cheeky smirk. “You are a horribly cheeky vampire right now, and that is something that is very, very dangerous to do around me. You do know that I might just turn against you, right?”

Alucard snickered. “No, I don’t think that you will turn against me. Because you are just too infatuated with me. You would have turned against me much sooner if you weren’t. And that is all I need to know.” He hugged Trevor close, and Trevor just gave in, because he still felt smashed. Damned orgy hadn’t exactly made him feel invigorated all that much. “And you’re just all that adorable when you are exhausted beyond words. I’m saying it now because you might just take some kind of revenge as soon as you’re fit to do so again. But I don’t expect it to happen all too soon.”

Trevor would have loved to immediately retaliate and do something to make Alucard regret that statement all over, but then again, he was too pleasantly tired to really care about all of it. It was good enough that he was being spoiled with attention by Alucard as of the moment. It was just what he wanted, and he wanted more of it. It was rare enough that they could cuddle up against one another just like that, without anyone interrupting them. Their fathers were nosy buggers sometimes, so it was all the better if they could escape them for just the first few hours of the night.

“You look like a spoiled cat like that.” Alucard chuckled. “Is it weird that I could imagine a little Trevor kitten? It wouldn’t be that far off, I think. You’re… You’re just magnificently spoiled and completely aware of that. And I think that’s why you’re so irresistible.”

Trevor kissed Alucard deeply, growling playfully. “I’m surely not your kitten. But I’m definitely up to play something…”


End file.
